Godzilla vs. the Puppet people
by Lord Jimi
Summary: Godzilla fights his most annoying foes ever, ending with a showdown in Tokyo that will not soon be forgotten! (one of my older stories)
1. Godzilla vs. Barney

Godzilla vs

Godzilla vs. annoying preschool puppet people: part I

Warning: don't read this if you like barney!

Godzilla vs. barney.

Godzilla woke up. Someone was calling him. It wasn't like the cries he had heard from all his previous enemies. It was almost…..happy. he came out of his cave on kaiju island. There was someone on the beach waiting for him. He roared. He was angry at this monster who had invaded his territory. The monster replied, but it didn't roar, It laughed. "huhuhuhuhu!" the creature responded and suddenly, godzilla recognized him. It was barney. Barney called again, "huhuhuhuhu!" godzilla roared. He charged forward, tackling barney to the ground. Barney jumped up and bit godzilla on the back of the neck.Barney then used his tail to trip godzilla, and he jumped on top of him, and body slammed him again and again and again. Godzilla roared in an angry rage. First this stupid dinosaur came to his island and challenged him, and then he lugged his huge, purple faton top of him and started jumping. Godzilla's nuclear energy started to build up. He fired his atomic breath up at barney. It hit him in the chin, causing him to fall back, and land on the ground. Godzilla then body slammed barney. He roared, almost like he was saying, "how do you like it?!" he jumped up, and body slammed him with his back, his dorsal fin's sliced into barney flesh, and he started bleeding. Barney cried out, "oh! Oh!" he still didn't stop smiling. Barney's managed to climb out from under godzilla, and he opened his mouth. Big, pink and red hearts came out, and hit godzilla in the head. godzilla suddenly felt dizzy, and almost fell over. "I love you!" barney said as he ran forward and put godzilla in a bear hug. Godzilla started to suffocate. Barney was choking him. Barney started to sing, "I love you! You love me!" godzilla tried to use his atomic breath, but barney was squeezing to tight. It was building up in his stomach, getting ready to burst put any minute. godzilla's energy was getting ready to explode! He started to glow. Barney looked confused. "huh?" he said. Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the island, barney flew back. godzilla walked over to him. Barney startedto cry. He told godzilla he was sorry for attacking him, and that he would never do it again. Godzilla was considering the possibility of not killing barney, when suddenly, for some unexplainable reason, his atomic breath shot out of his mouth, hitting barney in the chest. When the smoke cleared. Barney was dead. Godzilla shrugged. Someone as evil as that shouldn't be allowed to exist anyway. He then headed out to sea. Something was waiting for him in Tokyo.

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	2. Godzilla vs. Big bird

Godzilla vs

Godzilla vs. the annoying preschool puppet people: part II

Godzilla vs. big bird

Godzilla continued to swim through the ocean. His battle with barney had made him weak.His regenerative cells should heal the damage he sustained during the battle, though. Suddenly, he heard something above his head. he looked up. Rodan? No it wasn't rodan. godzilla swam to an island and stood up. He could see the creature now. It was big bird. the big stupid bird from sesame street. The giant yellow chicken, swooped down, driving his beak into godzilla's stomach.Godzilla roared, and stepped back. Big bird landed, and ran forward. He was trying to look scary. "yaaaaar!" godzilla flinched. This was painful just to watch. He lifted his hands into a fighting position. He roared, then he ran forward, claws flying. He slashed at big birds wing as he ran by. Feather's flew, and the wing bled. Big bird turned around. He screeched and swung his good wing. Thousands of tiny feather's flew toward godzilla like arrows. The sharps tips stabbing all over is body. Godzilla roared and fell to the ground. This was going to be harder than he thought. He shook them off and stood up. He couldn't believe so many normally annoying, yet friendly creatures had turned evil. He approached slowly. Big bird just stood there, looking at him. He roared suddenly and spun around, swinging his tail at the evil chicken. Big bird fell to the ground. Godzilla came close. He looked dead. Suddenly, he brought up one of his big, awkward feet and kicked godzilla in the leg. Big birds feet weigh at least 50 pounds each. Godzilla stumbled back, half from surprise and half from pain. Big bird jumped up, flew toward godzilla, and stabbed him in the arm with his beak. Then he started to laugh. Godzilla had had enough. He charged up his atomic breath, and fired, it struck big bird in the chest. He fell over. He just lie there on ground, not able to get up. Godzilla approached slowly. This was not an act. The bird was mortally wounded. He looked at him for a minute. he decided not to kill him. Before he left though, he slashed at the other wing, making him unable to fly. The bird was stranded on the island. Godzilla retuned to the ocean, and headed for Tokyo.

TO BE CONTIUED…. 


	3. Reptile vs. Creampuff

Godzilla vs

Godzilla vs. annoying preschool puppet people: part III

Godzilla vs. the tellitubbies

Godzilla climbed out of the ocean and walked on to Tokyo beach. He could hear something in the distance. He climbed the mountain that over looked the beach. Off in the distance, he could see what he had come here for. Four, big, fat, stupid looking shape's were attacking Tokyo. One red, one green, one purple, and one yellow. Godzilla roared. He began to walk toward the city. As he got closer,he recognized them. the tellitubbies. the biggest, fattest, stupidest, most annoying creature's ever to exist. Godzilla roared a threat to them. this was his territory. He was the only one allowed to attack the city. He could see that the little thing's that sometimes ran around his feet had already thrown allot of those little hot rock's at them, but it had done no good. There fat had deflected his attacks into building's, causing more damage. One of them saw him. Tinky winky raised his big, stupid head and laughed. His laugh was not unlike barneys.Then lala saw him. Then poe, and dipsy. They all stopped what they were doing. Godzilla roared. Just looking at the stupid creature's made him angry. tinky winkywas the first to attack. He ran in and slammed into godzilla. Godzilla stepped back and charged up a powerful atomic blast. He fired. Tinky wink got out of the way, but the blast kept going and hit lala. The stupid yellow atrocity fell down. It took it a minute to get up. Then poe's stupid antenna lit up, and it fired a strange, yellow ray at godzilla. It hit him in the chest, knocking him down. Tinky winky, being the biggest, ran in and tried to body lam him, but before he made contact, something popped out of the ground, and hit him in the face. He got up off the ground, and looked at the thing that hit him. In was angulis. Godzilla's cousin, and most loyal companion. angulis roared. Godzilla got up. The tellitubbies had there work cut out for them. angulis charged toward poe, doing a somersault on the way over. He landed on the red puss bag with his back, stabbing her with his spikes. "uh-oooo!" poe said. Tinky winky ran in, and body slammed angulis in the stomach. What he didn't realize, was that he was crushing poe. "eeeeeeh!" poe said. Tinky winky got up, and angulis crawled back over to godzilla. Poe, on the other hand, did not get up. No explanation necessary. Lala got mad, and ran toward godzilla. Godzilla fired his breath at the on coming crap back, and she fell over. Then dipsy fired her strange, yellow ran at angulis, which he easily dodged. Angulis swung his tail, and several of his spikes went flying into the air, stabbing into dipsy. Dipsy started running around in circles, acting like a stupid elephant that had caught on fire. Tinky winky started jumping up and down, whining like an idiot. Godzilla tackled him, and they started wrestling. Angulis ran over to lala, and smacked her in the face with his tail. Lala fell over, and angulis body slammed her. She cried like a little baby. Angulis got up, and climbed up on a small hill nearby. There was a huge pile of rocks on top. Angulis rammed into the pile, and sent in avalanching down the hill. It buried lala. And lala was dead. By now dipsy had managed to get all the spikes off of herself, and she ran toward angulis.

Godzilla shoved tinky winky to the ground, and kicked him in the side. tinky winky fired his ray into godzilla's eye's, and godzilla stepped back. Tinky winky got up, and charged at godzilla, he leaped into the air, and tried to body slam him. But just then, godzilla turned around, and let tinky winky slam into his dorsal fins. They sliced into tinky winky's flesh, and he fell back, bleeding from the wounds. Godzilla grabbed tinky winky by the neck, and fired his atomic breath into his face. Tiny winky fell to the ground. He did not get up. Godzilla walked over to where angulis and lala were fighting. Or at least, had been fighting. Lala was dead. Just like the rest of the annoying freaks. Godzilla and angulis headed back toward kaiju island. They would always be willing to defend to world again, no matter how annoying the foe my be.

THE END.


End file.
